Chaos Over Temple Of Darkness
by PrismBlade
Summary: Shadow? What? There are mad spirits attacking the temple? Hello? Sheena


A fun story about shadow and the temple of darkness...

Please enjoy:

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS

**Chaos Over Temple Of Darkness**>

* * *

It was another bright morning at Dirk's house. The sun was shining through the window on the 2nd floor and from the bed, came an irritated voice with some loud shuffling noise. The person who was lying on the bed was none other then Sheena, the chief of the ninja village Mizuho, who was not lying in the bed with just her underwear, but was wearing a rather huge purple pajama that covered most of her body. A small grunting sound of a male was also heard from the same room. This voice was from Lloyd, a swordsman who enjoys wearing red clothes. He wasn't trying to hug Sheena from the back on the bed, or staring at her face either. Actually, he was sleeping on the other side of the room wrapped in a blue sleeping bag, snoring loudly.

"Pact maker…" came a low toned voice. "Pact maker…" another voice came. A huge black figure materialized beside Sheena and bent toward her.

"hmm… shut up Lloyd…" Sheena was clearly irritated.

"Dad… what did I do… it wasn't me who put that hole through the wall… it was Noish…" Lloyd moaned from the other side of the room, struggling in is sleeping bag.

The black figure was Shadow, who had a huge sweat drop materialized from nowhere on his head.

"Pact maker…" Shadow repeated.

"Just five more minutes…" Sheena clanged to her bed sheet.

Shadow felt as if he would have sighed if he could. He knew that nothing he could do would wake up the grand summoner unless he causes her physical harm. Then was when he decided that he had to resort to violence. Mental violence. Shadow approached Sheena's bed and lifted his arms into the air and seemed as if it was haunting her.

"Hmmm… hmmm… Ughh… No please… AHHH" Sheena jumped off from her bed. "Oh… it's you…" Sheena rubbed her eyes. "What brings you here…"

"Spirits… Temple… Horror… Help…" Shadow tried to explain.

"What?" was Sheena's obvious answer like anybody would have.

"Spirits… Temple… Attack…" Shadow flailed his arms.

"What? The temple of darkness is under attack?" Sheena was now completely awake. "Okay, I'll gather up my friends and help you, just wait," Sheena jumped off the bed, dashing straight toward the nearby mirror, fixing her hair.

"Lloyd, wake up!" Sheena shouted.

"Five more minutes…" Lloyd repeated the speech that Sheena just said a Minute ago.

"Lloyd, this is urgent!!" Sheena shouted.

"Hmm…" Lloyd rolled away from Sheena.

"LLOYD!!!" Sheena was now frustrated and kicked Lloyd's sleeping bag causing Lloyd to cry in pain as Sheena dashed down the staircase.

* * *

"Raine!" Sheena dashed out of the hut, looking for the silver haired half-elf women.

"What do you want?" Came a cocky voice. It was Genis, patting Noish on the head, getting him to lick his hand.

"It's shadow. He came to me and said that there were spirits attacking his temple and I need to go see your sister," Sheena explained.

"Oh sure…" Genis snorted.

"No! He said he needs help!" Sheena shouted.

"Haha… very funny, he is a summoned spirit after all, I think he can take care of other spirits haunting him," Genis continued to let Noish lick his hand, not looking back.

"But… but…" Sheena hesitated.

Genis shook his head. "Well, if you are so worried. I'll go down to Iselia and tell Raine," Genis sighed as he turned around and walked across the bridge, leading toward the Iselia forest.

* * *

"Raine?' Genis spotted Raine by the school, looking up at the newly built building, and approached her

"What is it Genis?" She asked.

"Oh… it's nothing. It's just that Sheena told me that there are angry spirits terrorizing the temple of darkness," Genis sighed.

"Oh, that's it?" Raine looked away from Genis and at the building again.

"Yes…that's it… and I think she wants you to call everyone over to Dirk's house so we can go there and investigate," Genis answered casually.

"Sure, I'll call Regal and the others over," Raine Sighed. 'Sheena must be hallucinating again. But I'll call anyways since it may be true'

* * *

"Regal…" Raines peaked over the monitor. She was at the Renegade's base, speaking through one of the communication devices that the Renegades had.

"Sheena said that she seemed to have seen a huge insane spirit attacking the temple of darkness and the temple is about to crumble into dust," Raine said sarcastically.

"What? REALLY? I'll be there in just a moment," Regal shouted.

"Oh by the way, can you tell this to Zelos?" Raine asked.

"Okay, sure,"

* * *

"Yea… and I'm supposed to believe that… right?" Zelos was going to explode with laughter.

"I'm serious. Raine said that there is an army of fifty-foot tall insane spirits pounding on the temple of darkness, grinding it into dust," Regal shouted.

"Right… fifty-foot tall mad spirits…" Zelos repeated.

"I'm going to go over to Iselia and see what measures we can take," Regal continued.

"And… you want me to be there… right?" Zelos asked

"Well… it would be helpful if you would," Regal answered before he turned off his monitor.

"So… you are saying that SHADOW actually came into the hut, into Lloyd's room and asked for help on getting rid of mad spirits attacking his temple? Ridiculous…" Zelos sighed.

"But we shouldn't be off guard. It may be true after all." Regal suggested.

**-5 minutes ago-**

"Where's the monster? Let's go take them down before they start attacking the town!" Regal busted in from the door with at least 20 Papal Knights by his side, fully armed himself.

"no… all I said was that we need to investigate the temple of darkness and see if there is any problem," Sheena sighed.

"Genis! You told me that a huge insane spirit was attacking the temple of darkness," Raine nudged her brother's head.

"What? Raine… you told me that there is an army of fifty-foot tall insane spirits pounding on the temple of darkness," Regal protested.

"Good thing I didn't have to pass in on to anyone," Zelos sighed.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Well… what kind of spirits are they if they are so powerful that Shadow can't fend them off?" Sheena asked. "Genis?"

"Wha?? Uh… maybe some ghosts?" Sheena's word has cut him off from his trail of thoughts where giant boxer spirits were chasing shadow around the temple.

"So… are we going?" Zelos asked.

"Yes… I guess we should head off. But remember, this is only an investigation," Raine answered.

* * *

Well, this is for starters. How was it? This is not the main story so I'm not going to make this too long.

Oh well, please R&R!!


End file.
